


Up For the Challenge

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You and Tony make a bet. Who will break first?





	Up For the Challenge

 

“You know what we never do anymore?” you murmured, sliding onto the stool across the table from Tony.

He glanced at you out of the corner of his eye. “No. What is it we don’t do anymore?” he asked warily.

“We never make out anymore,” you said.

He dropped the tool in his hand to the table. “I’m sorry,” he chuckled, “but I beg to differ. We make out all the time.”

“No,” you giggled, “we have  _ sex _  all the time. When we make out now, that’s only moving us toward the sex. Remember when we used to just, I don’t know, when we would fall into each other and kiss, and our hands would be everywhere, and God, there was all this friction, and excitement, and holy hell, the wondering if this was it, wondering if this time would be  _ the _  time? And when it wasn’t we’d go our separate ways, but the memory of the things we’d done, the longing to take it further, even if you didn’t know if we should or not, that was always there, always with you? Do you remember that feeling, Tony?”

“Yeah, of course I remember,” he growled, stepping around the end of the table to stand beside you. He pushed your hair off of your shoulder and ducked his head, his lips on your neck, his nose buried in your hair.

You swung around to face him, grabbing his hips and dragging him closer, your legs wrapped around the back of his. “I’m sorry,” you sighed, your forehead resting against his chest. “Sometimes I miss that “new relationship” feeling. I’ll quit whining.”

Tony pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “You’re not whining,” he laughed. “I’ll tell you what, you wanna just make out? We can totally do that. No sex, I promise.”

It was your turn to laugh. “Yeah, right. I don’t think so.”

“What? You don’t think I can make out with you and not have it lead to sex? You underestimate me, Y/N.”

“Wanna bet?” you mumbled playfully.

Tony took a step back, his hands resting on your thighs. “What did you say?”

“Um...wanna bet?” you repeated.

“Okay,” he said. “I’m always up for a challenge.”

“What?”

“I said okay,” Tony replied. “No sex, just making out. We’ll see who breaks first.”

“Are you joking?” you giggled. “A bet? You and me? What are we betting?”

“How about the first one to break has to finish the paperwork piled on my desk at the office?” Tony said.

“Define break?”

“How about we say it’s giving up and begging for sex,” he explained. “I bet I can hold out longer than you.”

“Mm, okay, but I think there should be some ground rules,” you said.

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

You rubbed your hands together, trying to think like Tony. He knew there were things that got you going, and you knew he would use everything in his arsenal to win. Not only did he love a challenge like he’d said, but he also hated to lose. You weren’t going to make it any easier on him.

“Hands on top of clothes only,” you declared. “No skin on skin contact, except what’s naturally exposed. And no hair pulling.” You blew out a breath, your hair rising off your forehead. “Oh, and hands off the naughty bits, too.”

“The naughty bits?” Tony teased. “Fine, but you don’t get to touch mine either.” He leaned closer and pressed his lips to your ear. His breath was warm, yet it made you shiver. “And, you have to control those damn moans that come out of your mouth.”

You bit the inside of your cheek, desperate to keep the one you thought might already be trying to escape under control. You held out your hand, which Tony grasped firmly.

“Deal,” you nodded.

* * *

Tony’s fingers were tangled in your hair, not pulling, not tugging, just twisted in the strands, holding you close, his mouth slanted over yours. He was stretched out beside you, his arms around you, your body flush against his, and his knee was pushed between your legs. Every inch of your body was on fire, your hands were fisted in his t-shirt, and you were choking back the salacious moans threatening to burst out of you.

You hadn’t realized how difficult this bet was going to be to win. It had been almost three weeks and you were about to spontaneously combust. Just being in the same room with Tony would get your blood boiling and steal the air from your lungs; he had that strong of an effect on you. And times, like now, when he had you in his arms, when the heat from his body was seeping into yours, his tongue exploring every inch of your mouth, his hands roaming over you - though he was careful not to touch you where you really wanted him to touch you - it was times like this that you were re-thinking the choice to make this bet.

“Tony -” you gasped, when his fingers skimmed across your breast, your nipple hardening, even though it was behind two layers of clothes. He wasn’t breaking the rules, not really, since the “naughty bits” had been designated as the bits below the waist. But, the light touch, that seemingly insignificant touch, had lit a spark in you, heat rushing through you, a desperate ache spreading out and encompassing your whole body.

He released you, rolling to his back, one arm thrown over his eyes, the breath tearing in and out of his throat. “Time to go,” he mumbled, pushing himself off of the bed and stumbling to his feet, tugging at his clothes, one hand scrubbing at the back of his neck.

“Wait,” you said, catching his hand as he turned to walk away.

Tony turned back, an adorable smirk on his face, one eyebrow raised. You sighed and let go of his hand. You couldn’t let him win, you just couldn’t.

“Never mind,” you grumbled.

He was in your face so suddenly, your breath caught in your throat, a surprised squeak leaving you. Tony knelt beside you, his knee snug against your hip, one hand on either side of your head, his nose brushing against yours.

“Did you have something to say?” he murmured.

You opened your mouth, though you weren’t sure if you were going to give in or tell him to get lost. You swallowed, then blew out a long, stuttering breath.

“Good night, Tony,” you whispered.

Tony smiled and brushed a gentle kiss across your lips, his hand drifting slowly down your side, sending a tingle of anticipation through you.

“Good night, Y/N,” he said and then he was gone.

You groaned in frustration, your hands over your face. God, you weren’t sure how much longer you could last. You wanted Tony in the worst way, more than you ever had before. You couldn’t believe you’d agreed to this stupid bet.

You sat up, wiggled out of your jeans and t-shirt, and threw them to floor, along with your bra, leaving you in nothing but your panties. You turned off the light and pulled the sheet over yourself, the weight of it heavy against your overly sensitive skin. You squirmed, trying to get comfortable, but you were on fire, desperate for some kind of release. You ran your hands over your body, sighing heavily. You knew what you had to do.

You slid one hand down your stomach and between your legs to caress yourself, letting out a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding. You easily found your clit and circled the sensitive nub of nerves with the tip of your thumb as you slipped two fingers into your warm entrance. A barely restrained moan escaped you as your walls clenched around your fingers, quivering as you pumped your fingers in and out.

You forced yourself to slow down, dragging your fingers slowly from your throbbing pussy, lightly brushing that ridged spot that never failed to make you throb and ache with need. You closed your eyes and pictured Tony, pictured him touching you, caressing you, his fingers inside of you, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. You eased your fingers back inside yourself, so deep that they were buried past the knuckle, your palm resting against your pelvic bone. You thrust them in and out, a little bit faster, a little bit harder, your hips coming off the bed to meet your hand. You could feel your orgasm, feel it teasing at your nerve endings, building and building, so you slipped a third finger in your aching pussy, moaning, a breathy, needy sound, your body trembling, aching with need. You rocked your hips against your hand, fucking yourself on your fingers, imagining it was Tony’s fingers buried to the hilt inside of you. You were close, so close…

“Tony,” you moaned.

The click of your door closing startled you, made you jump, cutting off the orgasm you’d been so close to having. Your hands fell away as you struggled to sit up and turn on the light. You hit the button on the side of the lamp, illuminating the room.

Tony was leaning against your closed bedroom door, arms crossed, one eyebrow raised, that damn smirk on his face, his tongue slowly tracing his lower lip. He stepped away from the door and strolled across the room, as if he had nowhere to go and plenty of time to get there. You could only watch, words escaping you as he stalked closer.

He grabbed the sheet, ripping it off of you with a flourish before climbing onto the bed, his hands on your legs, pushing them open. You closed your eyes and moaned his name again. You were on fire.

You felt lips on your leg and the scratch of his beard on your inner thighs and up your hip, then his tongue was dragging through the lips of your pussy, flattening as he reached your clit, his tongue swirling around it. You let out a breathless whimper, your hips coming off the bed as Tony’s tongue slid into you and his mouth began to move.

Tony’s hands slid under your ass, dragging you closer as he leaned into you, two thick fingers slipping in beside his tongue, thrusting in time with it as it moved in and out of you. He pushed forward, pulling you into him, his head moving side to side, the stubble on his cheeks burning the inside of your thighs. He was moaning low in the back of his throat, the depth of it vibrating through your core, sending shots of heat bursting through you. Tony twisted his fingers in a come hither motion, brushing that spot, the spot that made you weak with desire.

“Jesus, Tony, don’t stop,” you moaned, your hips coming off the bed.

Tony growled, his free hand on your stomach pushing you down as he surged forward, burying his tongue and fingers deep inside of you, devouring you like a man possessed, sinful groans of pleasure from both of you filling the room. 

You could feel the tightness building in the pit of your stomach and the heat washing over you, your climax building and building until you were coming, harder than you’d come in a long time, one hand wrapped around Tony’s head, holding him against you as you orgasmed, your entire body shuddering, coming undone repeatedly until you fell back against the bed, spent.

His tongue moved over you, licking and sucking gently as your body relaxed. You pushed yourself up on your elbows and crooked a finger at him.

“Get your ass up here, Mr. Stark,” you grinned.

Tony crawled up the bed, pausing just long enough to pull off his clothes, before settling his weight on top of you, his hips notched between your open legs. You wrapped your legs around him and pulled him into you.

He wrapped his arms around you, holding you close as you guided him, arching your hips to ease his entrance into you. A deep, rumbling groan left him when he bottomed out, his lips catching yours in a wet, sloppy kiss. 

“Oh Jesus, Tony,” you groaned, squeezing his ass, your nails digging in, urging him to move. You kissed him as he thrust into you, harder and deeper with every pump of his hips, his name a curse on your lips.

Tony groaned, one hand sliding beneath you, circling your waist, his mouth moving over your neck and shoulder, biting and sucking, leaving his mark on you. You lifted your hips, shifting slightly, making sure that Tony was hitting your sweet spot with every thrust. You rocked against him, the sounds you were making filling the room, echoing through the empty hallways of the compound. Starbursts of light burst behind your eyes, intense heat exploded through you, and the most insane pleasure you’d ever felt consumed you, a second orgasm rocketing through you.

Tony’s grip on you grew tighter, his thrusts more erratic, his hips snapping up to meet yours in one last thrust, his body tensing, a shudder running through him, a growl rumbling from deep in his chest as he came.

He kissed you, slow and easy, both of you coming down from the incredible high you’d hit. Tony rolled to his side, his arm still around you, hugging you tight against his chest. He brushed soft kisses all over your face, his fingers dancing up and down your spine. You sighed and snuggled closer.

“So, who wins and who loses?” you asked.

“Let’s call it a draw for now,” Tony mumbled.

You giggled and shook your head. “Thank God,” you said. “I wasn’t going to last much longer.”

“Me neither,” he chuckled. “In fact, I was on my way back here to give in when I heard you. When I heard you moan my name, I couldn’t stop myself from coming in.” He caught your lips in a quick, but mind blowing kiss.

“You were going to admit defeat,” you laughed. “Now I’ve heard everything. Tony Stark was going to admit he’d lost.”

“I don’t think either of us lost,” Tony whispered, his mouth hovering over yours. “In fact, I think we both won that time.”

“Oh, I know I did,” you smirked. You tucked your face in the crook of Tony’s neck and closed your eyes, exhaustion suddenly overwhelming you. Your last thought before you fell asleep was who was going to have to do the paperwork piled on Tony’s desk at work.

 


End file.
